


baby, since when did i cry over you?

by bigyeetyrus



Category: Tiny Pretty Things (TV)
Genre: AGAINSKDH, Anxiety, Bad Writing, Bathrooms, Cafes, Chicago (City), Crying, Cussing, Dancing, Emotionally Repressed, F/F, Female Character of Color, Fluff and Angst, I HAD TO WRITE THIS FOR THE COMMUNITY, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Insecurity, Internalized Homophobia, Introspection, Jazz Music, June is really mean to herself, LGBTQ Character of Color, LGBTQ Themes, Possibly Unrequited Love, Snow Day, Snowball Fight, This probably has inaccurate location descriptions, Winter, cliches, italics abuse, sighs, social interaction is hard, wlw june park
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-29
Updated: 2020-12-29
Packaged: 2021-03-10 22:21:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,545
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28274505
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bigyeetyrus/pseuds/bigyeetyrus
Summary: June finds Neveah at the park. June is hard on herself.
Relationships: June Park/Neveah Stroyer
Comments: 2
Kudos: 8





	baby, since when did i cry over you?

**Author's Note:**

> the title [and overall inspiration if im being honest] is from the song falling by sunday cruise ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)
> 
> Please make sure to read all the tags first!!

  
June always had fun with Neveah. They didn’t really hang out much outside of classes, but when they did, June always had a blast. When Neveah saw her, she’d give her this incredible smile. She made June feel... ugly. Almost awkward in comparison. However, lately that feeling was getting tucked away with something else. A feeling of elation and something June couldn’t put her finger on. It made her hands flimsy, her stomach fluttery.

She stopped asking herself why she had these sensations a long time ago. Deep down she knew what was happening, but it was better pretending she didn’t than making a huge fuss over it. Chances were that it could grow into something bigger; something she didn’t have the strength to handle. June made that foolish mistake once and learned her lesson. Don’t get obsessed over things that could only ever happen in your hopeless fantasyland. 

Only a moron would trick themselves into believing Bette’s eyes would _also_ advert down from their eye contact. Petty catfights between girls don’t have a deeper meaning behind them. 

Only an idiot would think that the late night chats with Cassie would result in anything. She let you ramble on after midnight when you couldn’t sleep? She let you use her makeup? Well, it was out of pity.

But maybe this time was different. Neveah was new. They got along well. They helped each other out from time to time and resolved any bad blood between them pretty quickly. 

Still, there was no time to focus on that with all the drama and craziness happening. She wished for a break from it all, though.   
  
That’s probably why June was so happy when she woke up and saw snow drizzling down through her window. There were no classes that day, either. “This is going to be the highlight of my week-“ said June as she turned to Cassie’s, and now Neveah’s, side of the room. She stopped talking once she saw no one in her unmade bed. “Oh.” She realized audibly. “Well, wherever she is-“ June shuffled over to her closet. “I hope she doesn’t _hate_ the cold.” 

She threw on a heavy coat and warm boots over her overall-weather-appropriate pajamas. The hand knit purple beanie June made when she was in middle school hid her bedhead pretty well. Without even thinking about putting makeup on, she dashed out the door.

June was blinded by off-white streets the second the door opened.

A cold breeze whipped the hair out of her face as soon as she made her way down the stars. June grinned. She had the perfect place in mind. A spot that will let her relax and live in the moment; the park. _“June Park’s going to the park today!”_ She hummed the silly song she and her mother made when she was little. She was in a better mood than usual and couldn’t help it. As she approached the park, she noticed an occupied bench near a leafless tree. The figure sitting there wore nothing but a baggy cardigan and jeans with snow boots and black mittens. They looked _freezing_.

June didn’t notice she was staring from afar. The figure turned their head towards her direction. Her eyes widened. A familiar face, indeed. “June! Hey!” Neveah waved and stood up. “Oh, hey, Neveah,” she walked over to her, “you look so cold!” 

“Oh, I don’t mind it. Wanna sit with me?” A beat of silence fell between them before June reluctantly but wholeheartedly accepted (if that even makes sense).  
  


* * *

  
“I think it’s gotten colder.” Neveah inched closer to the other girl. Their shoulders were now pressed together. June took measured breaths in an attempt to stay calm. “Should we go back?” 

“No way.” Neveah tilted her head onto June’s. June laughed and tried to not sound so nervous. Her hair smelled like lavender. It was all happening so fast, June could barely process the lavender scent moving forward. Neveah pulled her up from the park bench by her numb hands and dragged her along the wet cement trail. “ _This_ will warm us up. They got outdoor heaters over here.” Faint music crescendoed as they got closer. The trail spilt in two and circled the gazebo (with patio heaters) right in front of them. A small crowd of people stood in the slippery grass listening, along with a couple children playing in the snow. “They still perform out here in the snow?”

“Apparently.” June peered up at the band from a distance. They were playing a jazz song. She wasn’t sure if it was a cover or original, but she _did_ think it was good. She found herself moving to the beat. It was really peaceful— for the time being. Out of nowhere, she feels something hit her back. She gasped and turned around to see a giggling Neveah. “Did you just...?” June didn’t know what to do with her hands, so she grabbed somesnow and speed walked towards her challenger. “Neveah, you really do wake up and choose violence.” 

”Why are you right, though-?” She asked while laughing. The question was cut off with a scream as they chased each other around with clumps of snow and dead grass.

* * *

  
After a few rounds of snowballs, they settled down and decided to head down to the shops. “Okay, I’m warmer, but I couldn’t say the same for my hands.” June held out her wet red hands to show Nevaeh.

“Do you wanna borrow my gloves?” _She offered her gloves._ June halted. Trying to play it cool, she visibly relaxed and smiled. “That’s fine.” “Are you sure?” “Yeah, let’s just...” she motioned to the small building they stood in front of, “go inside for a bit. How’s this place?”

“How about a cafe?” So, wherever she was pointing _wasn’t_ a cafe. Neveah probably spotted one up ahead since she began walking. June matched her steps. She was extremely hyperaware of their occasional shoulder brushes. It was unbearable to say the least. June picked up the pace. So Nevaeh didn’t suspect anything, she yelled out behind her, “I’m freezing!”

And now... apparently falling.

A scene straight out of a cliche Hallmark movie just _had_ to barge into her life. Nevaeh caught her. _Oh, the reflexes of a ballet dancer._ Neveah’s tallness was now _very_ clear to the shorter girl. It really shouldn’t have been such a big deal, but _oh my God_. Her eyes stared straight into June’s. An already flushed face began to feel hot. _In this weather?_ Long story short, this was embarrassing and _of course she was blushing._ The thought of all this left June so... sad. In seconds, June collected herself and stood up. She muttered a thank you and an excuse (something along the lines of how she ‘had to pee really bad’ and that she’ll ‘meet her in there’) and hurried into that cafe. 

* * *

_  
It’s not that deep._

_What’s wrong with you? You can’t handle the smallest amount of physical contact?_

_The girl’s your fucking roommate for God’s sake!_

_You’re scared._

Luckily, the bathroom was empty. She sat in one of the stalls. June was on the brink of tears. _Who knows why? You’re an attention seeking bitch as always._  
  
June hated that she wasn’t drained. Usually after all the social interaction, she would feel numb. She didn’t. She was having such a good time right now. This _was_ the highlight of her week.   
  
She didn’t want it to be.

 _What am I going to say to Nevaeh after I leave the bathroom? I_ can’t _stay here with her._

June made up a vague excuse that she got a call and had to do something today. She didn’t construct and form the whole conversation like she always did beforehand. She didn’t want to have the conversation at all. June wanted to stay. _No, you can’t. Why not?  
_

There was an unspoken truth about it all. There always is. _I’m having too much fun. I should honestly be practicing the ballet moves that have yet to be perfected! Anything but goofing off with some girl._ The door opened and footsteps echoed in the bathroom, _time to go_. As the person entered the stall next to hers, June came out and faced the mirror. 

_I should’ve worn makeup today._ She sniffled away her runny nose and wiped away the rest of her tears before they could fall. Resisting the urge to wait hours on end, she went towards the door and opened it. She spotted Neveah waiting right in front of the door. The smell of coffee and baked goods roamed around them.

“June, are you okay?” She looked so concerned about her.

She hoped the plastered on smile hid her puffy eyes. June pulled out her pocketed phone. She desperately pushed out the words stuck in her throat. “I got a call, and um... I have to do something I completely forgot about.”

“Oh, um... okay.” 

“Sorry.”

“No worries.” 

And just like that, she was out the door. Out in the cold, with no Neveah. _As it should be...?_ June didn’t know anymore. And she hated herself for it.

She hoped Neveah at least treated herself to something in that cafe.

As much as she wanted to, June didn’t look back.

**Author's Note:**

> HI TPT COMMUNITY <3 im not that confident in this work but if anyone wants me to continue this, ill be happy to!! i hope this wasn’t too sad- WHO AM I KIDDING IM SO SORRY YOU HAD TO ENDURE YHIS PAINKDJD
> 
> ALSO— TYSM FOR ALL THE FEEDBACK ON YHE CABIL FIC YALL ARE SO NICE KDJDDKDJ i will definitely be writing more for them very soon!!! Thanks again for reading! :3


End file.
